Nano Nano
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Bak awan putih yang meneduhkan di musim panas, Hibari Kyoya yang seperti itu begitu terlihat ... lembut / Tsuna benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup!/ Menjadi saksi bahwa seorang Hibari Kyoya bisa mengigau itu ... / WARNING! BL! 1827! HibarixTsuna! RnR Please?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nano-Nano: 1. Hamil**

KHR © Amano Akira

Story © Aoi the Cielo

Genre: Omegavers, Drama, Comedy

 **Warning! Shonen-Ai! BL! BoysxBoys! OOC, Typo(s), Semi-Canon, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rinai hujan membasahi tanah kering. Titiknya yang menyentuh permukaan kaca, terlihat memenjang membentuk pola sarang laba-laba yang tidak beraturan dalam sekian detik. Turun tertarik gravitasi sebelum kering terhisap oleh tanah. Bening air yang terlihat, dapat memunculkan bias warna yang berbeda nan indah. Namun saat ini, warna dari setetes cairan itu hanya ... kelabu. Kelabu yang menyedihkan.

Sepasang kelereng cokelat menyendu. Wajah manis berhiaskan helai cokelat jabrik terlihat duduk tepat di samping jendela kaca yang tertutup. Memandang suasana penuh muram dari langit yang tertutup awan tebal.

Sawada Tsunayoshi menghela napas. Gurat sedih tercetak jelas, bersamaan perasaan gelisah yang kian mecubit. Menyandarkan punggung di kursi putih, sosok pria dengan piyama orange itu menyentuh perutnya yang membuncit. Menyimpan sebuah kehidupan, dari hasil buah cinta sepasang insan.

"Papa belum pulang, _ne_ ," senyuman merekah. Nada yang terucap begitu lirih dan sendu. Sang Decimo yang tengah hamil muda menunduk. Memandang penuh cinta ke perut yang mulai mengelembung. Hamil tujuh bulan, membuat bentuk tubuh pria Omega ini berubah. "Kau harus sabar menunggu Papa Kyoya ya," ujarnya lirih. Mengusap penuh kasih area perut yang memberikan tendangan kecil sebagai bentuk apresiasi.

Tsuna tertawa pelan. Reaksi yang diberikan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian senyuman menghilang. Kepala cokelat kembali menoleh ke luar jendela. Sepasang _hazel_ menyendu.

"Papa Kyoya lama sekali ..."

Oh, harus berapa lama lagi ia menunggu? Sungguh, Tsuna tidak tahu harus dibiarkan berapa lama di dalam liputan kekhawatiran ini. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Sosok _reven_ itu pergi sendirian, enggan dikawal oleh siapapun. Walau Tsuna tahu bahwa Alfanya adalah sosok terkuat ketimbang para _guardian_ nya yang lain, tetap saja ...

"Semoga dia cepat kembali ..."

 _Tingkahmu membuatku ingin muntah._

Sang Pembunuh sekaligus Tutor terbaik di dunia itu benar-benar ingin mengatakannya. Sudah jijik tingkat dewa dengan tingkah seorang pemimpin kesepuluh Vongolla yang terlalu lebay. Alay malah. Bila bukan karena sedang mengandung calon penerus kesebelas, Reborn sudah dipastikan akan menembak mati kepala cokelat itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sang Alfa—Hibari Kyoya—baru saja pergi satu jam yang lalu dan Omeganya sudah bertingkah seolah ditinggal Bang Toyib empat kali lebaran dan puasa!? _Hell_! Yang meminta dan merengek supaya Yamamoto Takeshi mau menurunkan hujan siapa coba?! Sungguh, sang Rain Guardian sudah dianggap seperti pawang hujan ditengah hari yang seharusnya cerah. Setelah ini, Reborn tidak akan terkejut bila ada berita tentang sebuah mension besar yang ditutupi awan tebal dan hujan deras padahal di sekitarnya hari cerah dengan matahari tersenyum ceria.

Reborn memijit pangkal hidung. Menahan diri untuk tidak menembakkan peluru bius ke arah Omega yang sedang bermain drama sendirian itu. Akan berbahaya. Bukan, bukan karena takut dengan sang Alfa yang mendadak berubah menjadi 'Papa Sayang Mama & Dedek' tetapi lebih takut dengan perubah sifat sang Decimo Omega ini.

Sejak hamil, Sawada Tsunayoshi menjadi lebih ... mengerikan.

Pria _brunette_ ini menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan teliti. Mudah menyelesaikan misi dan mengambil keputusan begitu saja tanpa keraguan atau apapun itu yang menghambat. Insting pria ini bahkan lebih tajam ketimbang biasanya. Dan yang paling berbahaya di antara yang lain adalah ...

Ketika Sawada Tsunayoshi menginginkan sesuatu. _Ngidam_ tepatnya. Seaneh apapun itu, Tsuna **HARUS** mendapatkannya. Bila tidak? Siap-siap akan ada adegan terburuk sepanjang sejarah kehidupanmu. Sialnya, sepertinya Tsuna mulai terpengaruh dengan film-film di sinetron ikan terbang—mulai mendramatisir apapun di sekitarnya. Bahkan, seperti sekarang. Menatap ke luar jendela dan bermonolog ria seolah sedang ditinggal suami untuk pergi mengikuti perang dunia.

Astaga ... Tsuna yang _mood swing_ nya mengerikan dipadukan dengan Hibari Kyoya yang mendadak menjadi 'Suami Siaga Kosong Satu' adalah sebuah bencana maha dahsyat. Jadi, lebih baik menjadi anak baik ketimbang berubah menjadi daging BBQ di perapian Vongolla.

Entah monster apa yang berada di dalam perut tunggal Sawada itu. Reborn tidak mau membayangkannya. Perpaduan dari gen Hibari Kyoya dan Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah perpaduan terburuk. Kecerdasan, kekuatan, dan insting yang tajam— _welll_ , itu bila memang yang baik-baiknya yang menurun. Namun bila sebaliknya?

"..."

Reborn menelan liur paksa. Wajahnya mendadak memucat kala membayangkan bahwa ia ... kembali akan menjadi seorang Tutor. Kali ini, bukan untuk sang penerus kesepuluh, namun untuk calon penerus kesebelas yang merupakan ... perpaduan ke- _dame_ -an Tsuna dan sifat ... sok karnivora seorang Kyoya.

Demi apapun itu ...

Boleh ia mengajukan pensiun dini dari dunia mafia?

.

.

.

END

* * *

a/n:

Aoi Baaccckkkkk~ 'A'/  
Yang liat WP-ku mungkin dah tahu ini bukan tulisan baru sih... yah, ini untuk nulis random, jadi beneran pendek dan cuma beberapa adegan. Di Nulis Random, ada tiga cerita 1827 xD

Yak! Semuanya akan kuupload di sini setelah di edit. Dan ini... pendek sangat. Biasanya diriku sekali upload yang panjang-panjang kan? Sekarang malah pendek, AHAHAHA/digampar

Dan setiap chapter di cerita ini semuanya onshoot, gak ada yang sambung menyambung menjadi satu/eh. Ketiganya akan kuupload bertahap... sekalian jangan biarkan akun ini berdebu :')

Yak! Selamat menikmati~ Dan Terima kasih sudah membaca 3

Jangan lupa berikan keritik/saran/masukan/apapun itu selain flame, Jaaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nano-Nano: 2. Tidak Peka**

KHR © Amano Akira

Story © Aoi the Cielo

Genre: Slice of Life, Comedy

 **Warning! Shonen-Ai! BL! BoysxBoys! OOC, Typo(s), Semi-Canon, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak pernah sesulit ini untuk mengerti dirinya.

Ya, Sawada Tsunayoshi akui, bahwa menebak dan mecoba mengetahui sedikit saja jalan berpikir seorang Hibari Kyoya adalah sesuatu yang ... sulit. Sangat malah. Namun tidak pernah terpikir oleh si _brunette_ bahwa sesuatu yang terkadang bisa ia abaikan ini, kini menjadi hal yang sangat mengganggu.

Ah ... seandainya _prefect_ nami- _chu_ sekaligus Guardian Awan itu tidak bertingkah aneh, seorang Decimo sepertinya tidak mungkin jadi uring-uringan seperti ini kan? Tsuna jadi gelisah bukan main. Makan tak enak tidurpun tak nyenyak. Bahkan ketika di dalam kamar, sosok itu hanya bisa duduk di meja belajarnya. Memandang tugas sekolah dengan alis berkerut serius namun dengan pemikiran melayang buana.

"Jangan melamun, _dame_ -Tsuna!"

Bang!

"HIIEEEEE?!"

Pekikan feminim naik beberapa oktaf tepat saat sebuah peluru nyaris membobol kepala jabrik kecokelatan. Wajah Tsuna memucat sempurna. _Horror_ tingkat dewa dengan Jantungnya dag-dig-dug tidak tenang.

"Ka-kau ... KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU, REBORN?!"

Bayi berambut _reven_ itu mendengus—tidak terganggu dengan hardikan bernada marah muridnya. Bunglon hijau bernama Leon kembali berubah ke wujud asli. Bergerak dengan lihai merayapi tubuh sang bayi sebelum berkamuflase hingga terlihat menghilang. "Sekali lagi berpura-pura serius mengerjakan tugas tetapi melamun, kau benar-benar akan kubunuh," ancamnya—sukses membuat sang murid memucat. Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Tahu pasti itu bukan sekedar asal bicara. "Apa yang kau pikirkan di otak _dame_ -mu itu huh."

Sepasang _hazel_ mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan mengerucutkan bibir mendengarnya. Oke, tunggal Sawada akui ia _dame,_ tetapi bukan berarti Reborn bisa menghina tersu menerus kan!?

"Akhir-akhir ini, Hibari- _san_ bertingkah aneh," Tsuna mulai bercerita—mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ia akan curhat dengan Tutor tersadis di dunia. _Well_ , lupakan soal sakit hatinya. Lupakan soal hinaan. Mumpung Reborn sudah main kode-kodean mau mendengarkan permasalah berat yang mengganggu, Tsuna tidak mau membuang-buang kesempatan. Ia perlu masukan. Toh, Reborn terlihat lebih berpengalaman. "Sepertinya, aku sudah membuat kesalahan dengan Hibari- _san_."

"Huh?" alis sang bayi terangkat—mendadak tertarik dengan isi curhatan calon Boss Mafia ini. Dosa apa yang dibuat muridnya sampai-sampai seorang Hibari Kyoya bertingkah aneh? Oke, Tsuna memang banyak dosa, terlebih dosa karena sudah membuat Namimori menjadi daerah yang tidak tenang lagi—itu dosa berat. Sangat. Terlebih untuk _prefect_ yang cinta ketenangan seperti Hibari Kyoya. Tetapi kali ini ... dosa apa lagi yang lebih berat dari itu? Tsuna maling kolor Hibari?

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sepertinya HIbari- _san_ suka sekali memandangku terlalu lama. Bahkan diam-diam mengawasi pergerakanku," wajah tunggal Sawada memucat—teringat bahwa intuisinya memanglah selalu benar. Bukan perasaannya, sosok _senpai_ nya itu memang main curi-curi pandang. "Beberapa kali bahkan dia mendadak muncul di dekatku—ketika kucoba sapa, biasanya dia akan melengos, te-tetapi ini ... ," si _brunette_ menoleh. Menatap sang Tutor dengan ekspresi luar biasa ngeri.

"Wajah Hibari- _san_ memerah."

"..."

Demi apapun di dunia ini.

Reborn, untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepala ke dinding terdekat. Oke, itu OOC. Tetapi ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya dan menembak kepala cokelat itu dengan Leon yang berubah menjadi pistol.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Hibari- _san_ bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya," lanjut Tsuna-mengabaikan bahwa aura Tutor kesayangannya sudah berubah gelap. "Apa salahku? Kena—Eh? Reborn? Kenapa Pistolnya diarahkan ke—"

BANG!

"HIIEEEEE?! REBORN! KENAPA—HIEE!?"

Dan tembakan demi tembakan hampir mengenai tunggal Sawada—sukses mengundang jeritan feminim yang penuh dengan adegan menyeramkan. Kamar petak itu, mendadak berubah menjadi arena pertaruhan hidup seorang calon Bos Mafia Kesepuluh Vongolla.

Oh, Reborn benar-benar salah didik sepertinya. Kemampuan intuisi tajam saja tidak membuat seorang _dame_ -Tsuna mengerti apapun. Bahkan, prihal seseorang yang naksir dirinya. Ah ... pendidikan apa yang harus _assasin_ terkemuka ini lakukan kepada Tsuna bila seperti ini? Sungguh, Reborn benar-benar dibuat gagal paham dengan muridnya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku malu, _dame_ -Tsuna."

"Memangnya aku melakukan ap—"

BANG!

"HIIEEEE!"

Sawada Nana terkekeh pelan. Teriakan merana dan getaran di lantai dua rumahnya membuat wanita lembut itu menggeleng geli.

"Tsuna- _kun_ semangat sekali mainnya," gumam sang Ibu Rumah Tangga-tidak sadar anaknya nyaris merenggang nyawa di tangan bayi KW hobi _cosplay_ yang ia ketahui sebagai guru dari si tunggal Sawada.

.

.

.

END

* * *

a/n:

Luhaaa Aoi Baacckk 'A'/

Haduh... kalian masih betah ya baca ini fic, diriku terharu ;v:

Ternyata perlu waktu agak lama tuk sedikit mengedit ini... Hrrzzz... Skripsi dan Comish menyita waktu :'D

Yesh... diriku kadang open comish nulis kalo BU x'D n nasip dah, dapet jalan cerita yang agak ruyem jadinya ikut ruyem(?)/malah curhat/HUSH

Oke~ Bales ripiw~

 **Kazuki Chiharu:** Yesh... Kasihan Reborn, anaknya KyoyaxTsuna tidak bisa dibayangkan... Entah eksperimen anak mereka jadi lebih unyuh bak malaikat atau bahkan nyebelin kayak setan/WOI

.

 **Haraguroi Yukirin:** BWAHAHAHAH KITA SEKAPAL EMANG HARUS BERSATU SAMA INI KALAP YANG SEPI PEMINAT /cry

LOPE YU TOO DAN KUBAKAL LEBIH LOPE KALO DIRIMU BENERAN BUAT 1827!

Aaaahh... sayang, kucuma buat pendek untuk yang kemaren... itu tuk nulis random soalnya ;A;

Nyahahaha~ Woiya, si Papa Kyoya jadi Papa cayang dedek celalu, apa lagi kalo Mama mao nambah dedek, Papa jadi makin kecemcem/UDAH

.

Oke, Special thanks untuk **Kazuki Chiharu, Haraguroi Yukirin, FunestiNoctu121, Ariefyana Fuji Lestari** yang udah follow dan fav fic ini~

Ne, kalau ada masukan/saran/pujian/hype dll apapun selain flame, silahkan tinggalkan jejak~ xD


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

 **Nano-Nano 3: Saksi**

KHR Amano Akira

Story Aoi the Cielo

Genre: Comedy, Slice of life

 **WARNING! BL! BoyxBoy! Typo(s), OOC! Semi-Canon! Dll**

.

.

.

Kaki mungil itu terus mengayuh cepat. Melewati jalan yang ramai, menyelip diantara beberapa orang. Sungguh, untuk pertama kalinya Sawada Tsunayoshi merasa beruntung dengan tubuhnya yang cenderung kecil. Napas remaja empat belas tahun itu memburu, jantung berdegup kencang meningkatkan adrenalin. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia sangka ... baru saja tunggal Sawada saksikan.

 _Astaga ... astaga ... ASTAGA!_

Demi apapun itu di dunia ini! Tsuna ingin sekali menyangkal apa yang baru saja kupingnya dengar dan netranya lihat! Dan, sekali lagi, haruskah ia bersyukur? Sosok itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya, lebih dari semua itu, sifat _dame_ yang kerap Tutor Sadisnya lafaskan dengan penuh rasa suka cita, kini tidak terjadi sama sekali!

AHA!

Tsuna benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa banyak kebaikan terjadi setelah ia merasa dikejar oleh anjing gila. Oke, ini menakutkan, tetapi Tsuna memang merasa senang dengan keberuntungannya yang sedikit lebih banyak ketimbang biasanya.

Dengan mudah calon Boss kesepuluh Vongolla itu menyelinap diantara orang-orang. Melewati pasar yang ramai, berlari terus menuju rumahnya yang aman nan nyaman. Buruk. Sungguh, ini benar-benar buruk. Tsuna yakin ia tidak menggunakan peluru _Dying Will_ kan? Kenapa sifat _dame_ -nya mendadak sirna tidak berbekas? Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan pasti. Berlari sekuat tenaga membawa tubuh mungil menuju rumah berlantai dua. Tidak ada kecelakaan, tidak ada kecerobohan. Semuanya mulus, semulus kulit wajah kinclong ketika semut memanjat bisa terpeleset.

 **Brak!**

Pintu ditutup kasar. Gemetar, tangan kecil mengunci pintu begitu saja. Napas tunggal Sawada memburu, punggung disandarkan ke lapisan kayu pintu. Oh, dapat Tsuna rasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali ... bahkan ia bisa mendengar dekupan di kupingnya!

 _Uso ..._

Calon Boss kesepuluh menunduk. Menatap kedua kaki yang masih berlapis sepatu. Ia menelan liur paksa. Mencoba meredam rasa lelah yang masih membuat napasnya terengah. Ia ... teringat saat berada pada bagian belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Tadi Tsuna hanya iseng. Selesai membersihkan kelas karena tugas piket, ia bermaksud untuk main ke belakang sekolah. Ingin menebak apakah ada salah satu _guardian_ nya atau tidak. Biasanya, selalu ada saja salah satu diantara mereka ke area yang tenang dan teduh itu. Dan, bingo! Memang ada. Tetapi si _brunette_ tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sosok itulah yang berada di sana.

Sepasang _hazel_ melihat salah satu _guardian_ nya tertangkap basah tengah tidur. Remaja SMP yang merupakan sosok terkuat yang selalu ditakuti, tengah duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon. Tenang, dengan ke dua mata terpejam.

Hibari Kyoya terlihat tampan sekali ... dengan kulit seputih pualam dan helai gelap yang begitu kontras. Bak awan putih yang meneduhkan di musim panas, Hibari Kyoya yang seperti itu begitu terlihat ... lembut. Perasaan hangat meraba, sesuatu yang aneh terasa memeluk hatinya. Tsuna tidak mengerti, tetapi melihat Hibari Kyoya yang tidur dengan tenang ... hal ini memberikan gelitikan aneh di perutnya.

Senyuman kecil mengembang. Oh, Tsuna tahu bahwa _senpai_ di sekolahnya itu sudah pasti tidak mau diganggu atau pun terusik. Masih sayang nyawa, Tsuna berbalik. Memilih untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Hibari sendirian. _Well_ , tanpa peringatan pun, semua orang tahu bahwa Hibari yang terbangun dari tidurnya condong menyebabkan ... bencana.

"Tsuna ..."

Tsuna merinding. Wajahnya memucat sempurna saat namanya terdengar dengan jelas. Hibari kyoya... jelas, tadi... _ta-tadi... HIBARI-SAN MEMANGGILKU KAN!?_ _Horror_ tingkat dewa, kepala cokelat menoleh kaku, memperhatikan sosok yang masih ... memejamkan mata.

 _Huh?_

Tsuna mengerjap beberapa kali. Irisnya memperhatikan pemuda yang masih berada di tempatnya itu. Nyatanya tidak. Hibari masih tertidur lelap. Membuat Tsuna bingung bukan kepalang dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi. Apakah ... Hibari Kyoya mengingaukan namanya? Kenapa? Apakah karena sang Boss ada di sekitarnya?

" _Suki_..."

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Demi apapun itu! Tsuna benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup! Kata-kata yang lolos dari bibir Hibari sukses seperti peluru. **BANG!** Menembak tepat di hati si _brunette_. Membuat wajah manis itu dalam hitungan detik semerah kepiting rebus. Oh, sialan! Siapapun yang melihat wajah Sawada Tsunayoshi, mereka pasti akan mengira pemuda ini sakit.

 _HIBARI-SAN NEMBAK?!_

Tsuna menjerit di dalam hati. Kegeeran sendiri kala namanya tersebut diiringi kata ' _suki_ '. Oh, siapa yang tidak akan kegeeran coba!? Seorang Hibari Kyoya ... seorang Hibari Kyoya ...

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Boss para _guardian_ berjongkok, menutup wajahnya dengan ke dua tangan kala keinginan menjerit mulai tidak tertahankan.

Astaga ... euforia yang berada di dada terasa meledak-ledak. Membuat tunggal Sawada ingin sekali melompat senang. Sungguh, apa yang dialaminya hari ini, terasa seperti mimpi. Teralalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Dan Tsuna tahu ... mungkin, dirinya sendiri lah yang malam ini tidak bisa tidur nyenyak? Bayang-bayang Hibari Kyoya akan semakin menghantui dan calon Boss ini harus siap ... besok pagi, ia akan berurusan dengan objek yang menjadi mimpi buruknya.

Oh, semoga Tsuna kuat mental dan fisik menghadapinya. Menjadi saksi bahwa seorang Hibari Kyoya bisa mengigau itu ... benar-benar berdampak buruk untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

.

.

.

END

* * *

a/n:

LUHAAAAA AOI BAACCKKKK

oke, ini fic terakhir dari nano-nano yang 1827 xD  
Maaf lamaaa! Ada beberapa hal, jadi ngedit ini cukup lama... semoga gk ada typo terlewatkan...

 **Kazuki Chiharu** Siaapp! Ini udah update!

Nyahaha, mama polos polos gimana~ gtu, tapi unyu juga kan?/heh

 **yu-qis** : AHAHAH MAKASIIHHH

#HUGBACK

awawawa ini udah update! semoga suka juga sama yg ini yaaaa

 **Panda Dayo** : AAAAAA MAKASIH KOREKSINYA! ;A;

Poor reborn... Dia alfa kok xD  
yah... emang nasip dah, Alfa jadi baby sitter/loh xD

.

Okaayy! Special thanks untuk **Kazuki Chiharu, Haraguroi Yukirin, FunestiNoctu121, Ariefyana Fuji Lestari, Panda Sayo, Yu-qis, hikarusherizawa** yang udah follow dan fav fic ini~

Ne, kalau ada masukan/saran/pujian/hype dll apapun selain flame, silahkan tinggalkan jejak~ terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini! xD


End file.
